Everyone Has a Secret
by Isabel1
Summary: Alex and Liz are closer then anyone could imagine. (Ok I’m usually good at summaries but I couldn’t get this summary out, so I guess you will have to read and find out.)
1. Attitude

Title: Everyone has a secret!

Author: Starlight

E-mail:Gouda3211@hotmail.com

Legal Crap: If you recognize a name it doesn't belong to me if you don't then it's all mine.

Summary: Alex and Liz are closer then anyone could imagine. (Ok I'm usually good at summaries but I couldn't get this summary out, so I guess you will have to read and find out.) 

A/N: Okay, Everything is mostly the same except that Maria wasn't Alex and Liz's best friend she's The Aliens, she has known about there secret since they were kids. Liz got shot and that's how she and Alex found out Alex was working when Liz was shot not Maria but Maria and Isabel do work at the Crashdown. Liz's parents don't care about her and she takes care of the Crashdown with Alex's help. You will find out more when the story progresses. 

~~~*****************************************************************~~~

"Liz you here," Alex Whitman called out from the door of the Crashdown. Closing the door behind him.

"Where else would I be," Liz called back and saw Alex walking toward her. Chuckling to herself as she watched Alex look cautiously around. "Calm down big boy were all alone."

"About damn time," he cried. Plopping himself on the stool looking at Liz laughing, "Ms. Parker what is so very funny."

"Why nothing of course," Liz finally said after she calmed down.

"So how and where is Mr. High and Mighty," Alex asked sarcasticly. 

"Probably off fucking gerbil gal." Liz said.

"Ouch, been holding that back for long huh?"

"Yup, so how is Ms. Ice Queen doin," Liz asked raising one eye slightly.

"Yur guess is as good as mine." Silence filled the room and after awhile Alex asked, "Eliza, why exactly did we pick to be geeks. Why not punks."

Alex eyes where rested on Liz's as she walked around the counter and took out 2 bottles of beer for the fridge. "Well the piercing and tattoos would be a bitch and honestly we wanted to not be noticed, to despair in the crowd, and it worked….…for awhile." Liz finished explaining while she pasted on of the beers to Alex.

"When do you think we stopped fading into the crowd," Alex asked.

"The day I was shot!"

"What do u think of Maria," Alex questioned.

"I don't know why u ask these questions Alex you know my answers." 

Grabbing Alex's beer and throwing it in the garbage along with her own," Heyyyyyy, I wasn't finished with that."

"Come on, this conversation is to intense for me. Especially after the little tiff I had with as you call him Mr. High and Mighty." Liz said as she walked up to the upstairs apartment and into her room. Opening her closet she pulled back her regular closed to expose her more…relaxing close and pulled out a pair of leather pants, a black tank top and leather jacket. She also pulled out blank pair of jeans and a black turtle neck and a leather jacket and tossed it to Alex who had joined her in her room as she search her closet. Taking the clothes she pulled out for herself and walked into the bathroom to change, put on some make-up and put her hair up. Walking out she was greeted by a fully changed Alex , who had jelled his hair back. "You ready."

"Yup, let's go relax." Together we walked down the stairs and out of the alley stopping in front of the mini garage, un-locking the locks that were placed on the doors. She opened the door and walked inside, while Alex followed, walking to the back of the garage. She pulled the sheet that was laying on the 2 Ninja 360's off, without saying a word Alex took the black bike and Liz took the dark dark navy bike. Both dragging the bike to the road, they both got on and started the engines, "Let the fun begin!!!" Liz yelled and Alex watched as the bike squealed and took off, laughing he took off after her. 

~~~*****************************************************************~~~

So, what do you think so far, should I continue. No, Yes!!! Please give me some feedback even if it's bad.

Hugs

Starlight


	2. No such thing as unconventional love

I just wanted to tell everyone I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. But, my father and I had trouble finding a new Internet company. Good news is we did find one and here's the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to leave feedback.  
  
  
  
'Have you ever seen those shows where there's a child sitting in bed and the tree's outside the window make an eerie shadow around the room. Then the child starts to get scared and races out of their bedroom towards their parent's room. But, once they get their; no ones there getting more panicked they race through the house and finds it completely empty but continuities to run around, searching for someone anyone that will take away the thing that's scaring them away. You see that was Alex and I, always racing around trying to find someone to take away what is scaring us. But, then we learned the truth that if you want something done do it yourself. It took years and years for us to finally do something, but we did.'  
  
"Deep in thought," Alex asked, coming to sit beside Liz on the ground under the tree. 'You see, normal people take time during lunch to socialize, we on the other had sit under a tree.'  
  
"Yup, I was thinking of those poor fools who lost a hundred dollars last night to high school students." Liz answered chuckling.  
  
"I know you're lying, that wasn't what you where thinking about but I'll let it pass," Alex said looking, up from his book.  
  
"Why thank-you," Liz replied looking back down at her own book. 'This is how we spent every lunch hour, just sitting.' Flash, 'Alex took photography classes this year, these days I ketch him tacking pictures of me when I'm not looking.' Flash 'But, he wont let me see them, of course I've asked but his answers always the same.'  
  
Max's P.OV.  
  
"Maria, what do you know Liz and Alex?" Michael asked looking at the two under the tree.  
  
"I can't believe after everything you still don't trust them!!!" Maria cried, hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Ow!!" Michael yelled holding his arm. "That wasn't what I meant. I was just curious.  
  
"Oh, opps well.. I meet the same time I first saw you guys. We where friends for two years and then....um.. I'm not exactly sure what happened they just, closed off. To everyone, except each other."  
  
"That's it?" Isabel asked  
  
"Ya, for a time after they found out who you guys where, I thought we could have been friends again. I mean the helped us, get Sheriff Velenti off of our backs and they help us with our aliens crisis. But I guess I was wrong" Maria said rubbing her face. Looking over at Max she saw him staring, following his gaze he saw him staring at Liz sitting under a tree, her eyes glued down on the book on her lap, but it was hard to tell with the shapes on her face. Alex had a camera pointed at Liz taking pictures of her; she didn't even seem to notice it.  
  
Liz's POV  
  
"How many shots can you take with me reading a book." Liz said, looking up and chuckling.  
  
"As many as I want." Alex cried.  
  
"Demanding ain't ya."  
  
"What can I say, the lights perfect." Alex answered shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"What happened with your parents last night." Liz asked Alex, watching as he flinched at the question.  
  
"Nothing!" Alex cried shaking his head.  
  
"Liar! Alex, please just come over to my house. I mean I'm all alone and I hate the thought with you in the same house with them."  
  
"Liz, I'm fine! Please stop worrying. It's bad for your reputation." Alex explained, chuckling at his own joke.  
  
Sending him an evil glare, she replied, " Then we must not do that, we might ruined our reputations as Roswells geeks." The screeching sound of the first bell sounded throughout the quad. Alex rose from his seated and held out a hand for Liz to take. Turning Alex to face her she asked him, "Promise me if things get out of control you come straight to me."  
  
"You don't even have to ask that, you know I will." Alex said while wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"They taught us one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Alex said looking down at Liz.  
  
"There's no such thing as unconditional love." 


	3. Bruises and Bad Dreams

Hey!! I want to thank everyone that read this fic and everyone who gave me fb. Thanks and I hope to here more from all of you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flash  
  
"Dad, Mom, Ms. Whitman, Mr. Whitman there is something Alex and I need to tell you" Flash "Liz and I aren't like other people....where"  
  
Flash  
  
"Are you telling me my daughter is a..... she's not.." Flash "Call me in the morning Alex." "I will, love ya!"  
  
Flash  
  
"Mom, dad where are you?" Flash "Liz what's wrong!" "They left, there just gone." End  
  
A bang on the front door woke Liz Parker from her nightmare.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
Looking at her watch, she cried "This better be important it's 4:00 in the fucking morning." Walking towards the door, she un-did the two locks and swung open the door "Alex!" Liz gasped.  
  
"Hey!" Alex said leaning his body against the door frame.  
  
" What's that!" Liz cried, seeing the mark on his arm. Reaching out to touch his arm stopping when he flinched.  
  
"You where right, your always right."  
  
Liz stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear "I didn't want to be."  
  
Un-wrapping her arms she held out her hand, "It looks like your beat I have a nice bed that you can use."  
  
"That sound good," Alex said taking her hands and walking inside, stopping to shut the door. 


	4. When a lady says no she means no

Chapter 3b  
  
"Your shot!" Alex said passing me his cue.  
  
"30 dollars that I get this last three balls in this one shot." I said, bending down and lining up the shot.  
  
"Deal!" Alex cried, leaning back on the post beside him and crossing his arms over his chest. I pulled the cue back and the two balls shot into the left pocked and one into the right. "Shit!" Alex yelled, reaching into his pocket and grabbed thirty bucks slapping it into my outstretched hand. "I don't know why I ever make deals with you."  
  
"Because you still haven't grown a brain." I said, picking up her drink and walking by Alex.  
  
"Okay, that was just mean!" Alex cried, following behind me.  
  
"Suck it up." Alex reached over and grabbed my drink.  
  
"Get your own beer," I cry over the music slapping his hand.  
  
"Fine, I'll be back in a moment."  
  
"I'll hold my breath!" I mumbled as Alex walked off.  
  
  
  
"Sun's up  
  
A little after twelve  
  
Make breakfast for myself  
  
Leave the work for someone else  
  
People say  
  
They say that it's just a phase  
  
They tell me to act my age,  
  
Well I am  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
Nothing's standing in my way  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
When nothing can go wrong"  
  
  
  
"Hey, you wanna dance," A blond guy ask from behind me.  
  
Turning around to face him ,"No!" I declared.  
  
  
  
"It's the perfect day,  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
I could stay, forever as I am  
  
On this perfect day  
  
Sun's down  
  
A little after ten  
  
I pick up all my friends  
  
In my Mercedes-Benz  
  
Wake up  
  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
  
'Cause when I've had enough  
  
You'll hear me say,  
  
Now don't you try to rain on my"  
  
  
  
"Awww, come on!" The guy cried putting his hands on my waist.  
  
"Listen I don't want to dance," I cried grabbing his hands and removing them from anywhere near me.  
  
"Listen, sweetie..."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alex cried behind the guy. Who turned around to face him.  
  
"Perfect day,  
  
Nothing's standing in my way  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
Nothing can go wrong  
  
It's the perfect day,  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
I could stay, forever as I am  
  
On this perfect day  
  
La la la  
  
La la la,  
  
Oh, oh"  
  
  
  
"And who are you?" The guy asked taking a step towards Alex. "You know what, I don't care just leave just alone." He took a step back towards me a wrapped his arm around my waist.  
  
"What the hell to you think your doing." I cried; taking his arm ad flipping it around is back pinning him into a post. "When a lady says no she means no." I whispered in his ear, banging him into the wall and letting his hands go as he fell towards the floor in a heap.  
  
"Told ya you shouldn't have done that!" Alex said.  
  
"Come on let's get the hell out of here."  
  
  
  
"I'm in the race  
  
But I've already won  
  
(La la la)  
  
And getting there can  
  
Be half the fun  
  
(La la la)  
  
So don't stop me  
  
Till I'm good and done,  
  
Don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect day  
  
It's the perfect day  
  
It's the perfect day  
  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
  
I could stay, forever as I am"  
  
  
  
"Well, that just sucked." Alex cried. " Do you have the keys?"  
  
"Ya, here!" I told Alex taking them out of my pocket and tossing them to him. Waiting on the passenger side as he got in and opened my door. Once I heard the door unlocked I slipped into the car.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you Max called today." Alex said starting the car  
  
"What did he say." I said with I sigh.  
  
"He wants to see us tomorrow morning."  
  
"WHAT!!" I screamed, "And you're telling me this now."  
  
"Ya," Alex said shrugging his shoulders. I reached over and back handed the back of his head.  
  
  
  
"On this perfect day  
  
Nothing's standing in my way,  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
Nothing can go wrong  
  
I'm in the race  
  
But I've already won  
  
And getting there can  
  
Be half the fun,  
  
So don't stop me  
  
Till I'm good and done,  
  
Don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect, day  
  
On this perfect day  
  
On this perfect day" 


	5. Never Meant to Be!

"What time is it?" Alex asked.  
  
"1 minute from the last time you asked." Liz said, not looking up from her lap top.  
  
"Where are they? They said they would be here by 9:00 it's 9:30!!" Alex cried getting up from his seat and started to pace.  
  
"Who gives a flying fuck, It's not like I'm gonna lose sleep over them not showing up."  
  
"What are you doing on the computer?" Alex asked ignoring her last comment  
  
"De-coding the destiny book." Liz said as Alex came over and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"How the hell did you get that?" Alex yelled.  
  
"I borrowed it," Liz replied, turning her stool around to face him.  
  
"You borrowed it, You borrowed a book that holds the answers to a four peoples lives. What did you do? At the last meeting pick pocket Max." Alex cried looking at Liz. "My god, you did"  
  
"I did not, I pick pocked Tess." Liz said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Well, then that must be okay," Alex said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Listen, smart ass. All I'm trying to do is finish this book, so we no longer have to be involved with them." Liz said standing up so they were face to face.  
  
"Ya, right weather you like it or not y-o-u l-o-v-e m-a-x, you will never be not involved because your heart will always belong to him." Alex yelled, lowering his voice he said to her. "Just like his belongs to you." Alex keeped his eyes straight into hers, both of them not looking up, when a knock on the door interrupted them. "I'm sorry Liz, I was out of..."  
  
"Me and Max can never every work, besides we don't even know if we will be in Roswell in a couple of years." Liz said, as she walked to the door. She un-locked the door and opened it, "Glad you could make time for us."  
  
"Did Little Liz Parker just make a joke." Michael said, walking through the door. As Liz re-locked the door she gave Michael the finger and started to say something but Alex gave her an evil glare.  
  
"How come you're here?" Liz said, going back to her seat.  
  
"Actually we need to ask you for your help." Max said while sitting down.  
  
"What else is new!" Liz said under her breath.  
  
"We found out that there is a new group of skins and we need to know where they are holding up." Isabel explained.  
  
"Is that it?" Liz asked.  
  
"Ya," Tess answered.  
  
"Good, we'll get on it," Liz said. "But, it you will excuse me, I have waited here for you people for the last 50 minutes." Liz replied as she grad her laptop and walked through the back door.  
  
1 and a half hours later  
  
"Liz, have you found anything." Alex asked as he came into the living room.  
  
"Yes, 17 factories and 20 farm houses," Liz said as she passed Alex the printouts.  
  
"Too, many to go through all of them. Why don't you run a search for something that can hold let's say 100 people."  
  
"100 are you crazy even the skins wouldn't put a 100 in one place."  
  
"I know but they are gonna need a lot of room, so I just guessed."  
  
"Okay!" Liz replied; after a couple of minutes the computer displayed the results. "2 factories and 1 farm house."  
  
"Wanna go for a ride," Alex asked.  
  
"Sure, as long as I get to lead."  
  
  
  
The desert  
  
Two motorcycles meat outside a factory 20 minutes outside Roswell.  
  
"This has to be it, we checked the others," Liz said as she got off of her motorcycle. Laughter could be heard behind her. "What the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
"You," Alex said between laughing. He stops suddenly as he saw her eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.  
  
"Care to elaborate."  
  
Alex swung his leg over the other side of his motorcycle, "When I yelled at you today, did you realize that was the first time we were ever really mad at each other. When we first saw the sun set, the ocean crashing against the rocks or the first time we got our babe's." Alex said slapping his motorcycle softly. "You were so exited, and I also remember the first time max kissed you or the time I helped you get ready for your first real date. Max made you happy Liz, and I wanted you to be happy. Because I know what our parents did and that you still feel it I know you wake up screaming. And all I wanted was for you to be happy. They don't really know you though, I look at the girl who's wearing leather pants and high healed boots or that shirt, which I must say if I wasn't your brother.."  
  
"You're forgiven."  
  
"Thank-you," Alex said taking Liz in her arms. "And thanks for stopping me from making a bigger fool out of myself."  
  
"Come on, let's go," Liz said smiling as she pulled Alex off of his motorcycle.  
  
Alex pulled her back and asked, "How far are we going with this?" As he looked in her eyes, he got the answer. "Come on let's get this over with," He said as they rolled there motorcycles onto the side of the road and went over to the fence trying to find a way over. "Nothing!" Alex said coming back over to her. "So we gonna, jump."  
  
"Why not? Ready." Liz asked.  
  
"Yup," And before you could realize what happened the two jump right over the top of the fence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lol. sorry guys I'm leaving you there. I promise the next chapter will be soon!! 


	6. Consequences

I want to thank everyone for the feedback you have given me and for sticking around for all the long waits. I have a lot more of the chapter written but, when I planned on typing it I found all my keys on my keyboard sticking and I couldn't stand typing anymore. You can thank the soda for that. I'll try to get it out to you soon!!! Thank-you again!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6  
  
Quietly we landed on the other side, making our way slowly towards the side door of the factory. "Since when does factories have fences," Alex asked  
  
Shrugging my shoulder and watched as Alex turned the handle of the door, shaking his head; he got out of the way letting me kneel in front of it. Taking the pick out of my belt and put it in the lock, twirling it around until I heard a familiar click. I turned the handle and pushed open the door, returning the pick to my pocket; nodding at Alex and pointing inside the building watching as he stood up and watched past me. Slowly I got to my feet and followed Alex inside, keeping our bodies flush against the wall we walked beeper into the building stopping as we made our way to the door that lead to the main room. Blocks and crates stood in front, not letting us see what lay on the other side. Getting Alex's attention I pointed towards the door, "Walkway." I whispered to him, nodding his head he walked over to the door; turning the handle and nodding as he opened the door. We made our way quietly up the stairs kneeling as we got to the top of the stairs. Alex let me in front of him, I stepped out of the hallway.  
  
"What do you see?" he asked.  
  
"Whole bunch of skins and Isabel and Michael."  
  
"Liz,"  
  
"And Tess."  
  
"LIZ," Alex cried stilling keeping his voice low.  
  
"What?" I answered whipping my head around.  
  
"Look," Alex said pointing to the other walkway on the other side of the building.  
  
"O.m.g.."  
  
"I think they left something out," Alex cried.  
  
"Ya, think," Alex's eyes where still glued on the six figures kneeling on the other side of the walkway.  
  
"Listen." I stretched my hearing to listen to the conversation under us.  
  
"Sir, we have located some intruders."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Un-non."  
  
"Right side walkway."  
  
"Bring them to me."  
  
"Shit, Liz what do we do." Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know, we could rescue them but that would mean going through tons of skins and trying to find away to get out alive; plus we need to find out who those three are down there with the skins."  
  
"'But, on the other hand we could watch them get captured."  
  
"Ya, I know it's hard to choose."  
  
"Liz!" Alex cried.  
  
"Okay, Okay. Let's go risk our lives." Liz said already making her way across the walkway. Once they made it to the other side.  
  
"There they are!" One of the skins yelled pointing to the other side of the walkway.  
  
"Shit, come on." I yelled jumping over the side, landing perfectly on the ground. Listening I heard Alex land beside me, the skins near where we landed came after us; one tried to punch me I easily blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. Another tried to grab me from behind, taking his wrist I pulled him over my shoulder and smiled as he landed on his back in front of me. They keeped coming and coming one after another suddenly all went silent not one came. I looked around and saw Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess, Maria, Kyle and the one that looked like Tess trying to control the other skins and the dupes of Michael and Isabel.  
  
"We better go help," Alex said beside me.  
  
"Do we have to?" I asked. Alex grunted grabbing my hand and pulling me over to them.  
  
"Wanna explain what the hell you to are doing here?" Michael grumbled while trying to keep Isabel's twin under control with the help of Kyle.  
  
"Saving your ass."  
  
"Well we don't need your help," he cried.  
  
"Ya, it looks like your handling it fine," I say smirking.  
  
"I think you two have some explaining to do," Isabel said, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Were not the only ones," Alex replied from beside me. 


	7. Truth Behold

Chapter 7- Truth Behold  
  
"So, what exactly were you planning on telling them," Alex whispered as we un-locked the Crashdown door. Watching as the others got out of their parked cars.  
  
"I dunno," I answered rubbing my forehead. "Have any idea's?"  
  
"The truth!" Alex replied.  
  
"We can't you know that," I told him. Opening the door, and walking over to the counter then going behind it. "It's too dangerous," I said as the others walked into the room, Jim Valenti with them they must have called him asking to met them here.  
  
"That's weird because I've heard those same words before from a certain alien," I looked into my brother's eyes hating the pain that was in there.  
  
"Come on, I'll decide what to say later," I whispered already making my way around the counter and making my way towards the group. Taking a chair by a near by table and sitting down in it so I was facing the booths and the other table that was pulled up to it. "So, what's with your twins?" I asked, feeling Alex sit beside me. Max and Isabel looked at each other," You owe us an explanation," I replied.  
  
"So do you," Michael cried.  
  
"I know but why don't we try one explanation at a time," I say trying to keep my calm.  
  
Michael tried to comment again, but Max interrupted. "They where but on earth just like us. Their pods are in New York and they where suppose to be our duplicates in case we couldn't do the job. We asked you to find the skins hoping that they where with them but then Ava, Tess dupe told us where they where. So, we went and the plan backfired."  
  
"No, shit." I said under my breath, beside me Alex chuckled and took my hand. I looked up; and knew if I told another lie I would be hurting Alex as well and I couldn't to that, so I started softly telling them our story. "Alex and I are brother and sister we were designed to be super soldiers we were genetically engineered our DNA manipulated to have the properties of the best fighters. Speed, hearing, knowledge and other crap like that, most of the abilities we got by cat, wolf, or other animal DNA. The names were X1, X2 and so on, the projects wasn't going as well as they hoped until the X5 were created. Alex and I were part of the X5's but the found us excelling in our abilities, so they moved us to another part of the base and teamed us up together. The taught us fighting techniques, technology and other stuff that weren't allowed being taught to the others due they had more control over us, or so they thought. The others escaped and about a month after they thought they found most of them in one city so they send most of their soldiers to get them. That's the night we escaped. We traveled away from base we didn't know where to go, so we sneaked on a bus and the bus ended up in Roswell, we survived for a week then we were picked up and put in a orphanage. The Whitman's came first and was looking for a child, they wanted Alex and tried to take him but Alex wouldn't let me go. The Parker's where good friends of there's and just lost a child, so they came and saw me and you can figure out the rest." I finished quickly, Alex squeezed my hand and I looked up and him, a smiled covered his lips one I returned. I looked at the others, each one trying to digest what they just heard.  
  
Kyle was the first one to speak, "Did you every see the other X5's again?"  
  
"No, but we figured we would all be better off not knowing where each of us are," Alex answered.  
  
Silence fill the room no one knew what to say, "I know we all have more questions but it's almost 3:00 and you kids need to at least look like you've had a little sleep when you face your parents." Jim replied. Silently we all stood up, walking towards the door Max, Jim, Michael, Tess and Kyle said goodbye and left.  
  
Isabel and Maria faced us, surprising the hell out of me Maria wrapped her arms around me and after a few moments pulled away looking at me she said, "I don't care who you two are. I still count you guys as two as my best friends and I hope one day you will count me as yours."  
  
I looked over at Isabel as saw her nod and say, " I know we were never friends but thanks for everything you have done and I hope in the future we will become better friends." Again surprising the hell out of me Isabel hugged me and the two walked out the door.  
  
"What the fuck just happened?" I asked Alex.  
  
"I have no idea, but they took it well."  
  
"Ya, for know. They're going to go back to Valenti's and then it going to finally hit them."  
  
"Ya, you're right."  
  
"Of course I am, " Walking straight to the back room hitting the lights, "I'm always right." I say going up the stairs, Alex following behind me.  
  
"Ya, Ya!!"  
  
2 and half hours later  
  
"So, what exactly was the purpose of watching that?" Alex asked putting his hands behind his head and lying back down.  
  
"Because I wanted to, I thought is was nice and had good dance moves." I explained re-winding the movie then lying down next to him on the bed.  
  
"Ya, okay so they had good moves but they where all ditizes," he said suddenly sitting straight up and getting of the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"The destiny book, I have an idea how to decode it." Alex said running around the room getting the equipment out of our hiding places.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know why we didn't think of it before, but you remember when you told me you thought you saw some of those words before."  
  
"Ya, but why does that matter?"  
  
"Look," he said handing me the book and pointing to some words. "German, English, French, Italian, Chinese and Jewish."  
  
"My god, there different languages of earth," I cried jumping up and running to the computer, putting the book in the scanner. After a couple of moment the screen started to fill with the scripted that was in the book. After typing the commands in, the words that I've spent months trying to understand in less than two seconds turned into English.  
  
"'Well I'll be damned," Alex cried behind me. 


	8. Decisions

Chapter Eight- Decisions  
  
Liz Parker ran through the apartment grabbing the matching wrap for her dress that she already had on. The simple navy blue dress that made its way to the floor hugged her body. "Come on Liz," Alex yelled as she made her way down the stairs to see a nervous man pacing back and forth. "We're gonna be late, We're gonna be late, We're gonna be late," Alex chanted over and over again.  
  
"We're not gonna be late, We're not gonna be late, We're not gonna be late," Liz chanted back.  
  
Alex's head snapped up as he heard her voice, "Liz wow, you look... great." He stammered running his hand through his hair." You look beautiful I don't think I ever saw you in a dress before."  
  
Liz walked up to him standing face to face, straitening his tie and smoothing his jacket. She looked up in his eyes and said, "I never had a better reason then this, I'm proud of you Alex."  
  
"Thank-you," he replied taking her hand.  
  
"Well, let's go;" I said smoothing his jacket one more time and then together we made there way out of the Crashdown and to the car. The drive only lasted 15 minutes before they reached their destination. Roswell's only gallery, they got out of the car and made their way to the door stopping when they reached the door.  
  
"Your names?" the man at the door asked.  
  
"Eliza and Alex we are on the list," I said to the man.  
  
After a few moments the man asked, "What is your business?"  
  
"Our friend is being showed," Alex explained.  
  
"Have a good evening." We walked in and walked around stopping in front of a photo a black frame surrounding it. A girl was sitting on the ground, her hair covering her face, sunglass prevented you from sees her eyes; a book in her lap and the shade from the tree she sat under covered the rest.  
  
"Ohhh.. Alex it's beautiful."  
  
"There's more," he says pointing to the wall, Looking over I saw two more different photo's the first was taken in a park a little girl and boy where swinging on the swings the girl's legs were out in front of her and the boy was laying on his stomach. The second picture was the same girl on the balcony at night her back was leaning against the wall and her knees up against her chest.  
  
"Alex those are of me," I say looking up at him.  
  
His eyes went down to the floor, finally looking up he said. "In my photography class they said a picture is nothing without a personal attachment to it, the only thing in my life worth taking picture of is you."  
  
I didn't know what to say I wasn't much on words so I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me. After a few moments I let him go, "what about the kids?" I asked.  
  
"I saw them it was what I always thought our life's would have been like. You know if we weren't in hell."  
  
"Ya, I know," I whispered almost picturing this moment.  
  
"Alex, Alex," someone yells, shaking my head the pictures disappears and I turn around to Janet, the galleries owner and our friends come running towards us. She stopped in front of us; "I've been looking for you two. I need to borrow Alex for a while." She said jumping up and down; then- grabbing Alex's hand a running off.  
  
"Sorry, I'll find you later," he yelled, getting dragged behind her. I laughed and waved at them as they ran out of site. I started to walk around the gallery looking at all of the pictures that lined the walls. Some of them picture of outdoor scenes other of ridiculous stuff like the one I passed a couple moments ago, of a bowl of fruit. I walked passed them all, the pictures, the accusing fans, the adoring fans and past the children that were only here to sneak the booze the waiter's where passing to them or the ones that where forced here against there wills. I soon reached back to my starting point and I stood in front of Alex's pictures and heard a couple stand beside me.  
  
"He's a wonderful artist," The girl said to the man beside her.  
  
"He's wonderful look at the beauty," someone said behind me.  
  
"He must really love her," the man said. I looked into the pictures seeing the same things they did but also so much more. My senses tingled; I looked back and forth and saw no one.  
  
Suddenly I felt a presence behind me and a body pressed up against my own. "There right you know he's amazing captures your beauty perfectly," he whispered into my ear and I tried to turn around, my arms where pinned behind my back. My left arm was twisted higher to the point it started to be painful. "So beautiful.." he whispered in my ear. "It's too bad no one will ever no the real artist. Why again didn't he just put his real name..Ohhhh.. that's right you could be found out." I started to gain my energy and started to put pressure on his stomach, "Don't try it Ms. Parker, Or I will have no choice to take extreme action and I'm sure Alex wouldn't know what would hit him."  
  
"How dare you threaten me or Alex."  
  
"Calm down Ms. Parker I'm just here to give you a message."  
  
"You have 30 seconds before I throw you into that wall."  
  
"You have spunk Ms. Parker.... I don't like it," he said putting more pressure on my wrist. "Remember civilizes, you wouldn't want something to happen to anyone would you."  
  
I looked around and saw people going with their business not even knowing what was going on. "What do you want," I repeated through clenched teeth.  
  
"We want you to say out of the Royal Four's business," he said.  
  
'God, I hate this alien shit.' I did the only thing I could think of, I started laughing. "You work for Kivar," I manage to say.  
  
"Stop trying to help them.. you know we could use your talent," he said, running his hand up my back.  
  
"Okay I've had enough," I say twisting my hands out of his grasp and putting my elbow into his stomach.  
  
He feel backwards but still stood on his feet, "Liz" I heard Alex yell behind me. Swinging around I saw him running towards me, whipping my head back I watched as the man's back disappeared around the corner. I took after him, running out the front door and into the street. Looking around I saw three man get into a black SUV and the tires squealed as they drove away. All was left was the black tire marks that laid on the ground. Alex ran up to me, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Someone with a death wish," I said, still looking around.  
  
"Huh.."  
  
"I'll explain later, come on we better get home," I told him already making our way back into the gallery.  
  
Crashdown Cafe  
  
Apartment  
  
"What the hell do we do now," Alex asked me.  
  
"I dunno, but the one thing we do know is we are on to something," I replied pacing in front of Alex who was seated on the couch.  
  
"But, we have to decide one thing," he said looking up at me.  
  
I stopped and looked at him, "What's that."  
  
"Whatever we are on to, is it worth what might happen if we continue."  
  
I sat down on the coffee table in front of him "But, we have to ask ourselves what will happen if we don't." Silence filled the air the only thing you could hear was our breathing and the hum of the computer. I put my head in my hands, "What are we doing Alex?" I asked him, his head lifted and his eyes met mine. "We have the answers to there lives, the people we have trusted with our lives. How can we deny them even the little questions we might be able to answer. We ourselves know what it's like to know nothing about who we are. If someone could answer our question would you not want them to do anything in their power to answer them."  
  
"Your right, but can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Ya," I answered.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince me or you," he asks looking straight into my eyes. 


	9. Seizures and Memories

A/N: I want to thank everyone that has given me fb on this fic it is very much appreciated. I hope to hear more from all of you soon!!  
  
Sorry for the long wait. But, my computer is pissing me off And screwing up. Mostly the person I took it to says I need a new computer  
  
I'm still going to use the computer until I can find a new one.  
  
So, beware that I may be missing for a period of time. I have not forgotten about you all!!  
  
Now, on too the new chapter...........  
  
Oh ya , all Italics are memories  
  
Chapter Nine- Seizures and Memories  
  
Liz had been working for three hours and the lunch rush finally ended. Walking over to the sink and putting three cups inside, in the corner of my eye I saw Alex sitting on the stool his eyes fixed on the group that was seated in their regular seat; but he was more fixed on Isabel. Walking over to him, I bent down and put my elbows on the table with my head resting on my hands. "If you had lasers in your eyes she would be toast."  
  
Alex jumped and wiped around, "Damn it Eliza!"  
  
"See anything you like?" Liz asked as Alex glared at her, "What?" She said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do, then bother me," he asked.  
  
"Hmmm." I said pausing a moment. "Nope.. Just go talk to her."  
  
"I can't," he answered.  
  
"Oh, ya staring at her helps. If you don't stop I'll have to call the police for stalking."  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"Oh, this is serious conversation. You never said you wanted help."  
  
"LIZ!!" he yelled.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" I said laughing a little. "Just go talk to her, what is the worst that can happen."  
  
"I could tell her and she could laugh and reject me."  
  
"See... Not so bad." Alex's head dropped on the table, "Come on you've been on tougher missions then this."  
  
"Weren't you the one that called her an Ice Queen."  
  
"Ya, so.... Come on your bothering the hell outa me..Just go talk to her." I said.  
  
"She is probably not even interested," he said turning around and looking at her.  
  
Grabbing him and twisting him to face me, " Isn't she the one that said and I quote, I know we were never friends but thanks for everything you have done and I hope in the future we will become better friends."  
  
"Key word babe, friends."  
  
"Oh, you are such an ass you know that..... You would have to be blind if you can't see you two are head over heals."  
  
"Whatever," he said, his eyes still locked on Isabel.  
  
"You are seriously pathetic..... I'm going to get back to work." I replied getting up and walking back to the customers. After three tables, I saw Michael take a break from cooking and I made my way over to their table. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Ya, a burger," Michael said.  
  
"Sure, be right back," I answered walking away, suddenly I stopped and turned around. "Oh, Isabel."  
  
She looked up at me and said, "Ya."  
  
"Alex wanted to talk to you," I said.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She replied getting up and started walking towards him.  
  
"Oh, it's my pleasure," I smiled and walked into the backroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day rushed by and it was already time to close the restaurant. The last person left five minutes ago, a knock on the door interrupted me from my job. I lifted my head and saw Max, standing outside in the pouring rain. I slowly walked to the door and unlocked it, stepping back and holding it open. "Max what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I know it's late. I just had to see you."  
  
"Well, you've seen me! Bye now," I said closing the door.  
  
His hand stopped it from closing all the way. "Liz, please."  
  
"Fine...Why don't we sit down," I asked, already making my way to the stools. "What can I do for you Max?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Do I have a choice."  
  
"Yesterday, you were explaining who you really are. You said they took you two to another part of the base."  
  
"Ya, after they found out we were.... well I guess you can say better that the rest of the X5. They separated us." I say, looking away. "The training was so hard."  
  
"You did it again," he said.  
  
"What," I asked confused.  
  
"Changed the subject, the moment I asked you about your family."  
  
I stood up and started to pace, "You are out of line, Maxwell...You have no right."  
  
"I'm sorry Liz, Maria and I wanted to know. I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
I stopped pacing and looked straight at him, "You know Max after everything you have done, that's the first time you every apologized for hurting me." Silently turning and walking through the back door ignoring my brother and up the stairs.  
  
Alex's POV (Okay I hardly change POV so this is a little different for me to write so just bear with me)  
  
I watched as Liz ran by me and up the stairs her fists clutched, her face filled with sadness. Anger ran through my veins and I raced out the door, stopping suddenly when I saw Max sitting on the stairs. I walked towards him and grabbed his shirt pulling up to face me, "What the fuck did you do to my sister."  
  
"Nothing, I asked her about your other family," I answered.  
  
I slowly let him go and he staggered backward finally getting his footing, "Well, that explains it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Listen, Max I know you have the best intentions but you are skating on serious thin ice. Liz and I don't talk about our past with anyone but each other.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry Max just don't do it again."  
  
We stared at each other for a couple moments, until Max's eyes hit the floor," I better go."  
  
"Ya, I think that's a good idea." Max walked towards the door and I followed. Opening the door and stepping out, "Max," I called out and he turned around. " Liz and I had a shitty childhood, Lydecker pushed Liz even harder than me. We were giving a raw deal and Liz would have done anything to get us outa there and some stuff she isn't proud of. When you were in the White Room what was it like."  
  
"It was complete torture," he said.  
  
"Our childhood was 10 times worse," I replied, stepping back and closing the door.  
  
Liz POV  
  
Liz was laying on her back on the bed with her right arm over her eyes.  
  
"Knock Knock, " she lifted her head to see Alex in the doorway. "Is it safe to enter," he asked.  
  
Pretending to think about it for a moment finally answering, "hmmm.. yes."  
  
"Good because I probably would have come in anyhow," he said already making his way inside the room. Sliding up the bed so that he was laying beside me on his side, looking down. After a moment he started to talk, "He was trying to help."  
  
Sighing, I replied, "I know, I'm still thinking that they are all going to run away." I looked up at Alex after a moment of silence, seeing him with a small frown on his face and deep in thought. Smiling a little I reached up and tried to lift his frown into a smile with my fingers. Giggling when I saw how dump he looked and squealed when Alex tickled me. "You think too much."  
  
"You stole my line," Alex cried putting one of his hands over his face, finding myself giggling at the little game we made when we were kids.  
  
"Your right I did... but I'm big and your small," I replied  
  
He spread his fingers looking through at me, "I'm smart and your bump,"  
  
"We're right and everyone else is always wrong," we said together and giggling at each other. Sitting up and leaning on my elbows, I watched as the laughter faded from his eyes and focusing back on me.  
  
"You haven't laughed like that in a while. I've started to miss it," he said, putting a piece of stray hair back behind my ear.  
  
"Alex I..." I started to say, before my arms gave out on me and my body feel back on the bed. Tremors rack my body and I felt Alex pull me closer and cover my body with his own.  
  
"Shhh.. it's okay," he whispered in my ear.  
  
I felt his start to move away and panic raced through my veins, "Don't leave!"  
  
"Execute"  
  
"Kill"  
  
"Exterminate"  
  
"Assassinate"  
  
"Training"  
  
"Procedure"  
  
"Teanwork."  
  
"Again say them again,"  
  
"Execute"  
  
"Kill"  
  
"Exterminate"  
  
"Assassinate"  
  
"Training"  
  
"Procedure"  
  
"Teamwork"  
  
"Calm down I just have to get the pills," I heard him whisper. I felt my head being lifted up and Alex's hand disappear, the bed moved as he got up. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and heard Alex come towards me and kneel down beside the bed; a knock on the door rang through the apartment. "GO AWAY," he yelled not moving from his spot beside me. The banging on the door continued, "Fuck," he cried.  
  
Children sat in desks in rows. Their backs straight, eyes straight at the man in front and their hands clasped on the desks.  
  
"This is your target, he will be running away from you in the northern woods, You will find him and terminate him," he yelled. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Sir yes sir!" the children yelled together.  
  
"Go. Alex..ju-just..h-hurry," I said gasping for breath as the seizures increase largely. Alex squeezed my hand and then ran out of the room, moments passed by and I could hear talking down the hall. The voices soon got louder and then I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Without even looking up I knew someone else had entered the room with Alex. Even through the pain I could hear someone gasp and rush to my side.  
  
"Liz," I heard someone whisper and touch my hair.  
  
"M-maria," I slurred out. Their voices got further and further away until they were talking in a whisper.  
  
"LIZ LIZ," Alex yelled into my ear, "Come on focus on me."  
  
"Liz please," Maria pleaded. I focused on the two figures in front of me, slowly they got clear and clear.  
  
"Liz don't leave us," the little boy in the bed pleaded.  
  
"Shhh.. I promise I won't ever leave you," she whispered.  
  
"But, what if you don't have a choice," one of the little girls sitting on the floor asked.  
  
"Then all you have to do is look up at the stars and tell them everything you want to say. And no matter where I am in this universe I will hear you," I whispered smiling at them.  
  
"But, what if your too far away to hear us?" another little girl asked.  
  
"No matter where I am I will hear you and I will always take care of all of you. They can take our bodies our spirit and our hearts but they will never take away the link or love we share for each other."  
  
I could hear Alex tell Maria to do something their voices still a little un- clear; Alex reached out and held my hand squeezing it a little and then letting it go. He put one of his hands behind my back slowly lifting me, so I was sitting up. Carefully I felt Maria slip in behind me and Alex gently push me back so I was leaning on Maria's chest. With one hand she ran it down my hair and the other one resting on my stomach; she whispered into my ear words of comforting and I found my body start to relax. Alex's hand was on my neck and I felt a prick already knowing it was a needle that my body desperately needed.  
  
"DON'T HE DIDN'T DO NAYTHING WRONG!!!" A 6 year old girl yelled form the arms of a man restraining her.  
  
"LIZZZZZZZZZ," the boy yelled already being pulled out of the door. His screams could still be heard all the way from the end of the hall.  
  
"What do we do now?" Maria asked.  
  
"Nothing, we wait," he answered.  
  
Time almost stood still, I could feel Maria breathing and Alex's hand still making circles on my stomach with his fingers. Maria comforting words still being whispered into my ear, the seizures subsided and my eyes started to close. "Shhh.. Just close your eyes and rest." Maria and Alex closed their arms around me and we all fell into a deep sleep. 


	10. The Arrival of the Duplicates

I'm sorry for the wait and I know this chapter is probably not the best!! I just couldn't get it out!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter Ten- The Arrival of the Duplicates   
  
I slowly opened my eyes, looking beside me I watched as Alex grumbled in his sleep his body almost draped over mine. Maria head leaning against mine her body now moved to beside me instead of me leaning on her like the position we feel asleep in. I slowly moved Alex's body off of mine and moved Maria's hand off my stomach, carefully I sat up wincing when i felt my body's protest. Putting my arm across my stomach slowly trying not to wake up the two still sleeping I slid down to the end of the bed. Slowly I got to my feet keeping one hand resting on the mattress once my legs felt sturdier I walked towards the door and down the hall.   
  
An hour later, I had showered and was now dressed in simple sweat pants and a tank top. Walking around the kitchen taking out various things from the fridge, suddenly the ringing of the door bell rang throughout the apartment. Dashing into the living room and pulling open the door, seeing a man standing on the other side. "Package for Liz Parker or Alex Whitman," he announced.   
  
Holding out a brown envelope, "I'm Liz Parker." I answered taking the package from him.   
"Sign here," he said handing me a clipboard and pen. Looking up at the man and down at the clipboard, signing the name Jasmin Harris. Handing it back to him, smiling and then closing the door.   
  
I walked back into the kitchen dropping the package on the counter, opening up the cupboards and taking out a frying pan. All of the sudden I felt two arms rap around my stomach jumping in shock I whipped around. Looking back at me was Alex, smirking he said, "Good Morning!"   
  
Slapping his arm I cried, "Jackass."   
  
"Sit down," he ordered me. Looking at him questionable he explained, "I'm making breakfast!"   
  
"You can cook?" I asked him shocked. Laughing as he pushed me down to sit at the kitchen table, I continued to watch as he busied himself around the kitchen making different things. I heard someone chuckle in the doorway, looking up I saw Maria standing there.   
  
She walked over to me and sat in the chair in front of me, looking straight into my eyes she asked."How are you feeling?"   
  
Smiling at her worrying, "Fine, a little sore. But, much much better....." A crashing and Alex swearing interrupted us, both of our heads turned and looked at him. The eggs are now laying on the floor in a hype and the bacon is smoking on the stove. Jumping up from my chair I ran over to the stove, stepping over Alex who was on the ground cleaning up the eggs, taking the frying pan putting it in the sink and running the cold water on it.   
  
Watching it sizzle as the water touched the hot pan, "Now what are we going to do?" Maria asked. Her and Alex looked at each other, looking like they were going to cry.   
  
"Come on you two, let's go out to eat," I announced to my two hungry best friends watching as the smiled and squealed already running to the door and grabbing their coats.   
  
Hours later we returned to the Crashdown, the gang was seated in their regular seats, they were surprised when they saw Maria and I walk into the Crashdown her arm through mine. Alex walking beside me, "Lookie lookie!" he whispered in my ear.   
  
"Ya I saw," I whispered back. "Maria, Alex and I have to work so we will see you later," I said to her. Once she nodded and started to make her way towards the booth we started our way towards the back room.   
  
As the weeks progress, Alex, Maria and myself spend more time together. A couple times after work Michael joined us and one night Isabel and Kyle as well. Slowly Alex and I started wearing more revealing clothes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
We were all resting in the Crashdown after work, Michael and Maria where flirting in one of the booths and Kyle, Isabel and Alex where in another booth talking. Isabel kept looking over at Alex and Alex kept sneaking glances at Isabel. As for me I was sitting on the counters trying to find some decent music. Suddenly the door slammed open making all of us jump. "Sorry," Max said, walking in. Rolling my eyes as Tess followed behind like a little puppy.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked and heard everyone gasp as they saw four people behind them. The four looked identical to Max, Michael, Tess and Isabel.   
  
"Love da place you got here," the Michael look alike said.   
  
"Who the hell are they?" Isabel cried.   
  
"We your dupes," the Isabel dupe told her.   
  
"A what?" Maria asked.   
  
I looked over at the Max look alike and saw him staring at Maria not looking very friendly once she asked her question. I looked over at Alex and saw he picked up on the duplicates stare as well.   
  
Spinning around so I was facing the others, "Yo, Max close the god damn door," I yelled. Alex laughed as Max turned around and closed the Crashdown doors. "What's your names?" I asked them.   
  
They all looked at me wierd and then the Isabel look a like answered, "Lonnie, my brother Zan," pointing at the Max look alike beside her.   
  
"Rath," the Michael dupe said.   
  
I saw Tess dupe standing behind them, tryign not to be noticed, " What's your name cheeks?" I asked her.   
  
Everyone looked at her and she whispered, "Ava."   
  
"I'm Liz, that's my brother Alex beside him is Isabel, Max's sister then Michael and then my best friend Maria and finally Kyle."   
  
"What that fuck is going on? How are there two of us?" Michael yelled all of the sudden.   
  
"Reallll smooth Michael," Alex snorted.   
  
"Calm down dupe, we gonna explain," Rath said.   
  
"Welllll, explain before I blast you," he challenged taking a step forward.   
Lonnie stepped forward and answered, "There was a war on Antar; our planet. We all died so the scientist re-created us and send us to earth They were worried that Kivar might get to one set so they sent another for back-up." (Okay I know that is the very short version but It's just like on the show)   
  
"So, what are you guys doing here?" Max asked.   
  
"We here to save your asses," Rath said. "Kivar wants to kill you!"   
  
"So, that isn't exactly new to us," Isabel replied.   
  
"And he also knows where you are," Rath mumbled.   
  
The silence filled the room and know one knew what to say, "Where have you been all this time," Tess asked.   
  
"New York," Rath answered.   
  
"The big apple......ohhhh I love apples," Maria giggled.   
  
"Me too, .... ohh do we have apples," Alex asked me.   
  
"That is the last time I give you something to drink," I said jumping off the counter. Walking over to them and grabbing there arms.   
  
"Liz?" Max asked questionably.   
  
"Alcohol is probably starting to get to them........ Well it's been a long night and Alex and Maria not the soberest. So, goodnight." I exclaimed, dragging them to the back room. I heard mumbling behind me and then Michael calling out my name.   
  
Turning around he started to walk towards me, "Listen I don't have enough room in my apartment and I know you have the guestroom. Could you take one of them."   
  
"Michael......"   
  
"Liz, please."   
Looking over at the three, I saw Ava still trying not to be noticed, "Okay, but I want Ava."   
  
"What!!" He exclaimed. "I thought you wouldn't like her, since welllll....Tess."   
  
"I know but I don't know she's just different than the others," I turned to Maria and Alex and pointed to the backroom. "BED NOW!!" They mumbled something then finally made there way upstairs.   
  
Turning around I walked back to the others and towards Ava, standing in front of her I asked her, "Do you want to stay with me?"   
  
She looked shocked and then looked over at the others, turning to me she nodded slowly. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder we made our way upstairs.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ava was sitting on the couch watching TV when I walked into the living room, "Sorry about that," I whispered making sure not to scare her. "I really don't think Maria has drunken before."   
  
"That's okay," she whispers. "Is she okay, it sound pretty bad."   
  
Walking over to the couch, I sat down beside her. "She's fine, just puking up all the alcohol."   
  
"So, Alex is your brother?"   
  
"Ever since birth," I answered. "What about you any brother or sisters?"   
"Not that I know of," she said looking down at her lap. "Why did you do it?"   
"Do what?" I asked her in confusion.   
  
Looking straight into my eyes "Let me stay with you."   
  
I rested my head on my hand which was laying on the back of the couch, "Because your not like the others, you don't belong with them. Well, it's late we better get to bed. You know where everything is..... so goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight and thanks," she whispered turning back to the TV.   
  
Hours past and everyone in the house had long fallen asleep. Maria and Alex were spread out on my bed and Ava feel asleep on the couch watching TV. As for me I was staring at the computer screen working on the Destiny Book. All of the sudden there was a screaming sound and yelling coming from the living room, jumping out of my seat and running down the hallway. Ava was twisting and turning on the couch and her body was soaking wet with sweat. "Please don't" she pleaded in her dreams. Tears feel down her cheeks and I ran to her sitting down on my knees at the side of the couch.   
  
"Ava, wake up!" I shaked her shoulders, and she tried to push away from me. "Come on it's just a dream," I pleaded with her, suddenly she shot up; her breathing coming in gasps. Her tears came faster and I wrapped my arms around her, she felt stiff and pulled backward, her back meeting the back of the sofa. I pulled her closer and she started to relax, "Shhhhh...." I whispered in her ear, "It will be alright." Seconds and then minutes past and I soon felt her breathing even out and her head resting on my shoulder. Putting my hand behind her neck and laying her down on the couch and taking the blanket of the back of the sofa laying it on her.   
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder looking up I saw Alex standing behind me, he sat down on the coffee table behind me. "How is she?"   
  
"Okay, I guess."   
  
"Alex she was fighting against someone, like they were going to hurt her."   
  
"Ya, I saw."   
  
"Alex you don't think......"   
  
"That Rath and Lonnie are hurting her," Alex finished for me. Ava started twisting and turning again and I pushed a piece of her pink hair out of her face and whispered in her ear, "Shhh... calm down."   
  
"Liz?" Alex said to get my attention.   
  
Turning around and looking up at him, "Ya.   
  
"I looked through the Destiny Book and the little stuff we have translated says nothing of any duplicates."   
  
"You think they are lying?" I asked him.   
  
"Ya, I was also watching there body lanuage and they were hiding something. Liz, Ava is getting hurt by someone and it all leads up to them."   
  
I looked back at Ava and told him, "What are we going to do. If we let Ava go back with them there going to hurt her more."   
  
"At the moment they are staying at Michael's which means Ava has to stay here. So we just have to wait and see what happens."   
  
"Right, just wait and see."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Good morning!" I announced as I made my way into the kitchen. "Alex you even try touching my pots, I will hurt you severally."   
  
"Good morning to you too," he mumbled and handed me the pots he was holding. Putting the pot back and taking out a frying pan and placing it on the stove. Taking out a bowl and all the ingredients to make some pancakes in the cornerr of my eye I could see Ava in the door way.   
"Good morning," I said to her.   
  
Once she realized I was talking to her she made her way deeper into the kitchen, "Hi."   
  
"You like pancakes," I asked.   
  
"Ya," she answered quietly.   
"Liz makes them the best," Alex said peeking his head out from behind the open fridge door.   
  
"Want something to drink?" he asked us.   
  
"Milk for you and me and......" I answered looking at Ava.   
  
"For me too, please."   
  
"Milk all around," he mumbled, taking it out of the fridge.   
"Hey," a voice whispered form the doorway and Maria walked in. Taking a seat at the kitchen table and putting her head in her hands. Reaching above in the cupboard I took out a bottle of aspirin and a plate and then tossing the aspirin to Alex. "I'm never gonna drink again. I feel like shit."   
  
"Well you did drink a lot," Alex teased as he rubbed her back as she swould the pills.   
  
"How much did I drink?" She asked looking over at me.   
  
Taking the pan off the burner and bringing the plate full of pancakes to the table, sitting down in front of her I answered. "About 2 shots, 3 glasses of wine and many and I repeat many glasses of rum and coke."   
  
She grumbled and Alex sat down beside her putting the maple syrup and forks on the table. We all sat eating our pancakes, talking out everything but nothing at the same thing. We got Ava to loosen up a bit and soon she started to talk more. We spent the whole day in the apartment mostly watching movies. Well, Ava, Alex and myself Maria fell asleep after breakfast, so it was really just the three of us.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hope you like it!! And if you want more you know what to do... hint hint!! 


	11. Close Encounters

  
  


Chapter 11- Painful Movements   
  
'I remember the first time Max told me he loved me, I wondered if he could love someone like me completely the way I already started to love him. That was my first mistake. But, in the end our love faded and the hurt started to take it's place. My thoughts soon turned to if he was feeling anything, and you know what hurt the most was letting my emotions play out in front everyone because I know the real me would never do that.   
  
My second was trying again. We didn't even tell the others; they never knew, but I felt no emotions from his words. His words of love never reached my ears and in the end they were only words. His lust filled eyes turned black as he could no more see any reason to hold on.   
  
I knew the moment the Max I loved disappeared and the place he held in my heart went with him.   
  
He has the power of healing with his hands but the power to kill with his words. The songs on the radio haunted me, as did the couples we passed on our journey the ones you just had to sneak a glance at kissing or hugging on the sidewalk. I wondered when we were really happy, when it was just use no aliens, FBI, or skin.   
  
I couldn't count how many times I wanted to just get up and leave, tell one of those damn aliens what I really thought. But, none of those are the thoughts of what 'Liz Parker' would do.   
  
Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, who was she really; I mean was it just a name my parents threw together.   
  
An then my third. My 'parents' I wondered what would my life be like if I never........   
  
NO!! There is no use playing the what if game it just hurts in the end. So,   
there are my mistakes written out for the world to see.   
  
And then there is one more mistake Ava, it wasn't the mistake of trusting her or the mistake of not believing her lies. It was the fact that I didn't realize why she was lieing and I didn't know when she was reaching out for help.   
  
I promised Alex so many things that I won't be able to give him anymore. I should have made him talk to Isabel. I should have..........'   
  
"Any last words!" Nichalos asked me.   
  
"Go to hell," I spat out tilting my head up and looking up at the sky.   
  
"You first," he cried lifting his hand and building up his energy.   
  
'I'm sorry baby brother. '  
  
'I'm sorry Ava. '  
  
I pulled on the robes that held my arms, the pieces of wood from the poll I am tied against slit into my wrist and arms. My ribs burned from the broken ones as I twisted to get free, the sweat on my face are making the cuts and bruises sting. My legs felt like giving up and I felt blood run down my ankles making the cuts sting even worse.   
  
'I'm sorry Maria. '  
  
"If I die today this moment would make it worth it," Nichalos snickered.   
  
They energy in his hand grew brighter.   
  
I'm sorry Max.   
  
It grew brighter.   
  
'I'm sorry Kyle.'   
  
The ball grew making it spread to both hands.   
  
'I'm sorry Isabel '  
  
The energy grew brighter and it was starting to hurt my eyes.   
  
'I'm sorry Michael'   
  
It grew even brighter and I had to turn my head from the sight.   
  
'I love you all '  
  
'Please forgive me. '

  


----------------------

  


I bet you are all confused right!!! hehehhehehehe........... you want more you knwo what to do!!


	12. A Night Out Turns Deadly!

Chapter 12- A Night Out Turns Deadly!   
  
One Week Earlier   
  
""Ava are you coming out?"" I yelled through the dressing room door.   
""I can''t wear this,"" she yelled back.   
  
Sighing I leaned against the wall, ""And why not?""   
  
""Because I look like a geek!"" she yelled through the door. Some of the other shoppers turned around and stared at me.   
  
""I''m sure you don''t!"" I replied leaning my head against the wall.   
  
""Really!!"" She cried ripping opening the curtain.   
  
""Oh my...."" I couldn''t finish the sentence before I started laughing. I held my stomach as Ava glared at me which only made me laugh harder. After a couple minutes I felt someone hit me on the back of my head, making me stop and calm down. ""I''m sorry, it''s just the outfit!""   
  
""No, really!"" she replied sarcastically.   
  
I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulder, ""This just isn''t the store for you, let''s go home and I''ll take you to this place Alex and I get our night clothes from.""   
  
""Okay, I''m gonna get outa this thing,"" she replied, turning around and going back into the dressing room.   
  
""You do that,"" I said.   
  
""Hey Liz,"" I heard someone behind me say , turning around I saw Maria coming towards me her Michael had her arms around her.   
  
""Hey guys.""   
  
""Whatcha doing here?"" Michael asks me.   
  
Just then Ava came out in her regular clothes, she looked sunrise to see them here, ''Not that I could blame her,'' "" Hi,"" she whispers.   
  
""Hey Ava,"" they say together.   
  
""Where just shopping,"" I replied as my beeper screamed.   
  
Looking down at it ""Alex,"" I told Ava. ""We better go,"" We bid out goodbyes and Ava and myself went one way and Maria and Michael went another.   
  
''I guess I should explain you see Alex and I have hardly seen Maria since Ava and the other dupes came which was about 2 weeks ago. Of course there has been many and I stress many meetings. Lonnie and Rath have been a pain in our ass since the beginning and we have figured out that Ava was seriously abused by them. We saw the bruises on her body when we got wet from a water fight and the shirt she was wearing was completely ruined and hanging open. Although I went absolutely crazy when I found out and even made my way over to the where they were staying but Alex stoped me. The reason I have yet to beat them into a bloody pulp is because Max and they others have a plan that could whip out Kivar and the dupes play an important role. But, when it''s over Alex and I have been planning since we found out different ways to make them play for what they have done. Oh, the fun we will have. I can hardly wait!''   
  
""LIZ!!"" Ava cried snapping her fingers in front of my face.   
  
""What,"" I cried slapping her hands away.   
  
""Holly shit, I have been calling you for five fucking minutes.,"" I rolled my eyes and started the car. Driving out of the parking space and into the calm Roswell traffic.   
  
Crashdown Caféé   
Meeting   
  
""Can we start this already!"" I cried sitting cross- legged on the counter.   
  
""Why have a date?"" Rath spit out.   
  
""Actually ya I do as does Alex and Ava. So can we hurry up,"" I said, ignoring Isabel and Max''s hurt looks and Alex and Ava''s snickering.   
  
Max swallowed and explained ""We just wanted to warn everyone that skin are near by and wants us.""   
  
""And....."" Alex asked.   
  
""THAT''S IT!!"" I yelled. ""You wasted our time to tell us something we already know.""   
  
""Well....."" Max started.   
  
""Quite the bullshit!"" I replied jumping of the counter and grabbing Ava''s hand and dragging her upstairs. Behind me I heard Alex say goodbye as sweet as he could and then follow us upstairs.   
  
Entering my room and I deposited Ava on my bed and walked over to my closet. Just like I have done many time before; I opened the door and pulled away my day clothes relieving my night ones. Taking out a short leather skirt and a black silk form fitting tank top. Turning around, I tossed Ava the clothes and she got up and walked into the bathroom. Turning back to the closet I took out a black pair of Khakis and a form fitting tank top trowing them over her shoulder to Alex who was leaning on the wall. I grabbed a pair of leather pants and just like Ava tank top except mine was in red. Once we were all dressed, Ava and I remudged through my closet finding the perfect shoes to pull our outfits together. I finally decide on a pair of leather high heel and Ava wore a black strapy pair of sandals.   
  
Together we walked down the stairs and out of the alley stopping in front of the mini garage, un-locking the locks that were placed on the doors. I opened the door and walked inside, while Alex and Ava followed, walking to the back of the garage. I pulled the sheet that was laying on the 2 Ninja 360''''s off, without saying a word Alex took the black bike and I took my dark navy bike. Both dragging the bike to the road, Alex got on his and I got on mine, Ava sitting behind me and we started the engines.   
  
The drive wasn''t very long but I had to go slow, since I''m not use to riding with a extra person. But, we arrived just as well and when we go there we finally realized why we don''t date very often.   
  
""She looks to be having fun,"" Alex said lifting his glass of beer to his lip. I was leaning my head on my hand and was looking over at Ava and her date. Who were laughing at something that was one of the said.   
  
""How come she go the cute, funny and adorable one, but I got the cute, funny, I found him in the bathroom fucking your date one,"" I asked sigh and gulped down a tequila shot.   
  
All Alex did was look up from his glass and give me a glare and then pored us another shot. Pushing one of them over to me I lifted to my lip and then together we gulped it down. I looked over at Ava again and saw her date leading her out of the back door.""Alex look,"" I cried pointing to Ava and her blond date.   
  
He turned around in his seat so he was facing the back door, ""What is wrong with that picture?""   
  
""I can think of a few things,"" I said tossing back another shot.   
  
""So, can I.""   
  
""Come on,"" I said placing the shot glass back on the table and standing up. Grabbing my leather coat form the back of the chair, Alex did the same and followed behind me. We made my way to the back door and out into the alleyway.   
  
""Where did they go?"" he asked, both of use looking around the empty alleyway.   
  
Suddenly the night air was filled with muffled screams, Alex and I looked at each other and then together took of in the direction of the screams. We rounded the corner and saw Ava using her powers on this man, who''s back was pressed against the break wall. His face and most of his body was covered in the darkness of the night. Grabbing a fist full of Alex''s shirt I pushed him around the corner of the wall, ""What the hell?"" I whispered. Alex and I looked around the corner to see Ava''s hand grow brighter.   
  
""Liz?"" Alex asked questionably. The sound of his body hitting the ground filled the air, Ava bent over his body and kissed his lips.   
  
Standing back up she walked out of the alley, ""Come on."" I replied, walking out of the shadows and towards the man laying on the floor. I knelt down beside him and checked his pulse, looking up at Alex I whispered, ""He''s dead.""   
  
""Shit, how could Ava do this?"" he cried. ""LIZ!!"" he yelled grabbing my arm and pushing me against his body, we both looked down at the once alive and breathing man who was now turning to ashes in front of our eyes.   
  
""Okay that''s unusual,"" I whispered leaning my head against his chest as he tightened his grip around my body.   
  
""You can say that again,"" he said.   
  
""Ley''s get the hell outa here!"" I said and hand in hand we walked out of the alleyway and hoped onto our motorcycles.   
  
Not even the two of the best transgenic saw the figure watching them drive away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~`   
  
You guys know the drill!


	13. Storm Ahead

[b] Chapter 13 - Storms Ahead [/b]  
  
I was enjoying the peacefulness of my room, my body relaxing as I listened to the crashing wind and rain outside my window. It doesn't rain very much in Roswell but it was Alex's and I favourite time as the other people in this town ran into there houses and scrambled to hide themselves under newspapers or briefcase. We would dance in the rain our arms outstretched and we twirl in circles. As children the moment we saw the rain come down the very first free moment we had we would sneak out our windows and meet each other in the park playing and laying on the grass the rain hitting our faces. Funny thing is we still do that today and actually we did it last night, closing the Crashdown early and running outside dancing through the quiet Roswell streets. It was the first time in a week we put our guard down, we had decided to leave the situation with Ava alone for the moment, it would have done no good going to the others, they probably wouldn't believe us anyhow. We thought it would be better keeping an eye on Ava ourselves until we know why and how she murdered that man. Since she's been in our home we've been needing to watch each others back constantly and last night was a well needed break. I heard the door creak slowly as it opened, I couldn't see who it was since I had my head to toes under the blanket. I knew it was Alex anyhow since I could feel him, the blankets at the end of the bed near my feet where pulled away and I could feel Alex jump into the bed before the blankets fell back down. He crawled up the bed finally resting on his back beside me, rolling over so I was laying across his chest he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my head on his chest. I pushed my arms out and pulled the blankets off our heads, I could hear the rain easier as it pounded on my balcony and window. "I think I had a bad dream last night," he whispered.  
  
Looking up at him, "You think?'  
  
He ran his hand through his hair and replied, "I can't remember.... it's kinda fuzzy." He tightened his arms around my waist almost as I was about to run away and never come back. "Liz what did we have for supper last night?"  
  
I looked up at him confused, "Alex we had.... it was...... I don't remember."  
  
He shook his head and cried, "This is ridiculous we're transgenics and we can't remember what we had for supper........we probably didn't have anything."  
  
"Right," I nodded agreeing with him. We didn't say anything else, soon I felt Alex's breathing even out and knew he was asleep. I continued to listen to the rain pounding on the street below, and the sound lulled me to sleep.  
  
The sleeping transgenics didn't see the shadow in the doorway her eyes closed in concentration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had come out finally, the small town of Roswell's occupants finally deciding to come out of their homes. The bakery opened, the park now had children playing in it and just as the other stores opened so did the Crashdown. Alex was behind the counter helping the waitress filling sugar, walking out of the back yawning and stretching my arms.  
  
"You keep doing that I might start thinking you actually slept."  
  
Glaring at him, "Beyond popular belief I do sleep."  
  
He looked at me, his head tilted, "You have been sleeping a lot lately."  
  
Sitting on the stool in front of him I shrugged and answered, "Ya I know.... I feel like I haven't sleep in weeks." I could see the worry in his eyes "Calm down, it's probably just stress," I replied reassuring him.  
  
He nodded and I asked him, "I better get to work.........You staying."  
  
"You paying," he asked as I stood up and walked away.  
  
The day dragged on and my mood grew and as well as the tiredness that filled my body. The only customers that were left were Max and the others as well as Maria who had got off a couple moments ago. Max had called a meeting about Lantana a man who had told Max he was sent here by Max's and Isabel's parents. The meeting had yet to be started since they were all eating there supper and Alex and I were cleaning the Crash. Suddenly Alex turned to me and whispered, "Someone's coming." Nodding in agreement as I felt a presents right outside the Crashdown and before I could even make my way over to the door it burst open. A man almost a cross between Michael and Max raced through the doors falling on his knees, the group in the booth ran over to him. Max knelt in front of him and Isabel on the other side carefully the laid him on the ground. Alex and I stood a little away but we could still see what was going on, Max's hand glowed and within a couple seconds the glow faded, he looked up at us and shook his head whispering, "It's no use." I could hear Isabel and Maria let out a faint sob I knew that they had spent the day with him, the Rath's and Lonnie's faces were unreadable and Max looked scared. Everyone else looked lost except Michael out of everyone in the room he was the easiest to read it was funny that I was the one able to read him since everyone comments that he was stonewall. He looked lost but also scared and upset and something I could put my finger.  
  
"What do we do now?" Isabel asked in a whisper.  
  
"We have to get rid of the body," Rath declared. Everyone looked at him and he rolled his eyes, "We'll do it," he said pointing to himself and Lonnie.  
  
"Okay," Max whispered.  
  
No one moved so I took it a my turn to usher everyone home, "Go on they'll take care of it. Everyone go home."  
  
Slowly they got up and left one by one. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat on the stool up in the apartment my lab top sitting on the counter in front of me, the apartment was silent. Ava had disappeared earlier that night after the group left and we had got a call from a bar saying she was drunk and needed to be picked up. Alex had woken up when the phone rang and decided that he would go, leaving me to work on the Destiny Book. The phone rang and I slowly got up from my seat swaying a little, once my head cleared I reached over and retrieved the phone turning it on and saying hello. The only thing I could hear from the other end was breathing. "Who is this?" I asked.  
  
The breathing continued and I heard a voice whisper, "We told you to stop helping them.......... you wouldn't stay away."  
  
[i]Suddenly I felt a presence behind me and a body pressed up against my own. "There right you know he''s amazing captures your beauty perfectly," he whispered into my ear and I tried to turn around, my arms where pinned behind my back. My left arm was twisted higher to the point it started to be painful. "So beautiful.." he whispered in my ear. "It's too bad no one will ever know the real artist. Why again didn't he just put his real name..Ohhhh.. that's right you could be found out." I started to gain my energy and started to put pressure on his stomach, "Don''t try it Ms. Parker, Or I will have no choice but to take extreme action and I''m sure Alex wouldn''t know what would hit him."  
  
"How dare you threaten me or Alex."  
  
"Calm down Ms. Parker I''m just here to give you a message."  
  
"You have 30 seconds before I throw you into that wall."  
  
"You have spunk Ms. Parker....... I don''t like it," he said putting more pressure on my wrist. "Remember citizens, you wouldn't want something to happen to anyone would you."  
  
I looked around and saw people going with their business not even knowing what was going on.  
  
"What do you want," I repeated through clenched teeth.  
  
"We want you to say out of the Royal Four's business," he said.  
  
'God, I hate this alien shit.' I did the only thing I could think of, I started laughing. "You work for Kivar," I manage to say. [/i]  
  
"You're the one that was at the gallery."  
  
"Glad you remember me Ms. Parker," he said laughing. "You wouldn't be home alone........would you?"  
  
I looked around the apartment, making my way to the window. Pulling away the drapes and looking outside I saw about 20 man and woman standing outside, a thud from the roof told me that there was more on the roof. As I was looking around trying to see how many skins I was dealing with I forgot the man on the phone. "Are you feeling tired?" he asked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I yelled in the phone. "A little tired........ you must have drank something that your stomach didn't agree with," he replied laughing as my gaze fell on the glass I was drinking. Suddenly I felt ten times more tired and my body felt as it want to give up. Laying my hand on the wall trying to keep myself standing, I heard the window in the kitchen open and once again I looked down at the soldiers entering the Crashdown. I knew I couldn't fight against all of them and throwing the phone on the couch I ran to the kitchen, pushing the button on the lab top and extracted the disk the Destiny Book was saved on. Running down the hall and into my room I grabbed my leather jacket of the bed and somehow managed to put it on with only once falling on the bed. Opening the window and staggering through dogging my lawn chairs, behind me I heard them entering my room. Climbing on the ledge I jumped of landing swiftly on the ground, my foot slipped a little twisting it sideways. Whatever they put in the drink must have effected me more then I thought, without a second glance I dashed out of the alley and ran down the busy Roswell streets. Ignoring the drunk teenagers who had snuck out of there houses to drink with there friends, who left them puking by themselves on the street. Suddenly I realized I had made my way to the only empty field in the Roswell's city, running across it out of no where a car screeched to a stop in front to me. Quickly turning around trying the other way a car came to a stop behind me, I saw a man get out of the passengers side and the others in the car following behind. They ran towards me and the first one that got to me tried to punch me which I blocked, before I knew it they were all fighting against me, I wasn't holding my own very well. I forgot about the car behind me and suddenly I felt someone grab my arms and another man had put his arm around my neck forcing my face towards the sky. I felt a prick of a needle on my neck and I tried to fight against them my body already giving in to the drugs in the drink and the drugs that they had forced in my body a couple moments ago. Slowly falling to the desert ground and the world went black. 


	14. The Storms Arrived

I'm just wondering if anyone is still reading this... if not I will stop posting it at this site!  
  
[b]Chapter 14- The Storms Arrived [/b]  
  
I woke up with a splitting headache and every part of my body hurt, my arms were pounding and as I looked down I realized why. My arms and legs were tied to the bed that I was laying on, tugging at the silk scarfs that where binding my arms. After a couple of minutes of trying to get free I relaxed, looking around at the room I was being held in. The walls of the room were a deep red almost looking like blood, the fabric that was on the drapes and comforter were all a dark blue as well as the carpet. The dresser and table were a dark wood, I had to admit if I could decorate a room it would look like this. I could also see my strawberry body wash, vanilla soap and perfume on the dresser. Before I could even think another thought the door opened and in walked a man I didn't recognize, behind him walked in another man. The first man was well built and had blonde hair, he walked up to me and stood beside me. As I watched the first man I never took my eye off the second who was now standing at the end of the bed, he looked almost the same as the other one but a lot skinier. They must have been brothers or at least related. The first man looked down at me and reached down moving some of the hair that had fallen over my eyes when I was looking around. I flinched away and it didn't even look like he noticed.  
  
"Who are you?" I hissed.  
  
He continued to play with my hair, "My names Kivar."  
  
To say I was shocked was an understatement, why the hell would Kivar want me. "What do you want from me?" I asked.  
  
His hand stopped running through my hair, but he never took it away, "So naive......so sweet."  
  
"What do you want?" I repeated through clenched teeth.  
  
He sat down on the side of the bed beside me as close as he could get, "Zan.... Max whatever his name is. I want him...... no....no I need him."  
  
"He is a pretty popular guy," I said sarcastically moving as far as I could away from him.  
  
"Let me tell you a story......there was this king, kind, generous; but behind the scenes he was an asshole and treated everyone like shit. He was leading his people to death and they didn't even know, until one day a group of his most trusted followers decided they didn't want to follow him to the death. They wanted their people to be free, so they killed the king in his bedchambers. As the people were told the truth..... they elected their next king, unfortunately you see the king had a dirty little secret. He had....what's the word..... a mistress. Who was going to tell him the wonderful news she was pregnant and nine months later she gave birth to the prince and princess of Antar."  
  
"Max and Isabel," I whispered.  
  
"Yes...... you see I and the others wanted to train them to become wonderful leaders. But, their mother would have none of that and used her contacts to build a..... like stasis pod and send her children to Earth."  
  
I looked up at him, "But, I thought they were just a version of their last life.......... that's what the.."  
  
"Message said. That was us, we needed more time to get things together on Earth," he said interrupting me.  
  
"It was fake.." I mumbled to myself. "You still never answered me." "You're here because Max and Isabel are the link to the royal blood line and no one can rule Antar in less all royal blood is gone. And you princess are my link to Max, I've seen what he will do for you. As soon as he realizes you are gone he....."  
  
"Will come for me," I finished in a whisper. "And then you can sit on the throne of Antar."  
  
"I knew you where smart...... we did have a couple problems we were.....un- prepared for your special abilities. I'm almost sorry that when this is all over we are going to have to kill you."  
  
I glared at him, "You really think that you will be able to keep me here, you obviously don't know my abilities."  
  
He smiled at me that sent chills down my back. "We have a full report on you we know everything. That's why we have this," he said holding up a needle. "It will make you tired enough but won't let you fully sleep, you will be too tired to use your abilities."  
  
I struggled against the ropes and tried to wiggle free, watching the liquid being squeezed out of the needle. Slowly he brought the needle down to my outstretched arm and into my skin, the liquid drained from the needle. After a couple of seconds I could already feel the drug taking affect, my body felt like I haven't sleep in month maybe even years. "It's probably the last time we will be able to talk I have other issues to deal with. My second in command Nicholas will deal with you, but don't worry you probably won't see him much just like me he will have other plans. But don't worry he will be really ........really close............Goodbye," he replied, getting up and leaving the room. Nicholas following like a little dog thinking he was gonna get a treat.  
  
A day had gone by and the drugs were still making me tired, someone had come in and had untied me. I had yet to stand up except for a trip to the bathroom, now I had somehow managed to take a shower and change my clothes into the shorts and tank top they gave me. Now I was laying on the floor in the middle of the room, after my body had given out. I heard the door open and lifted my head a little, shocked to see a girls shoe. Someone knelt down beside me and I was finally able to see her face. A gasp left my mouth as I saw the dirty blond hair and amber eyed woman, she put her arm around my waist and helped me sit up.  
  
Slowly with her help I was sitting against the wall, "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Ya, a little tired," I answered chuckling at myself.  
  
"Grace."  
  
"Eliza call me Liz," I replied smiling up at her.  
  
"I know..... you know my son," she said smiling.  
  
"Your son?" I asked puzzled.  
  
"Max and my daughter Isabel. "  
  
Looking over at her, I was amazed that I was sitting with their mother, I knew Isabel was always sad about not knowing her. "You're their mother," I asked, even though I already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, and you are in love with my son," she whispered. "Now that I see you.....I understand."  
  
I blushed a little, not really seeing what she was seeing. I couldn't help but ask, "Do you know who......what I am?" She looked a little puzzled but answered, "That you what's the word...."  
  
"Transgenic."  
  
"Transgenic, yes I know that you're DNA was altered when you were a child by the government and so was your brother," she said smiling. She lifted her hand to my hair and pushed it behind my ear, "And i know you have these abilities and I'm not talking about your strength or speed. You've been keeping it from the others, your brother and you aren't sure where you got it from."  
  
"How do you know that about us?" I asked as she continued to run her hand through my hair. For some reason it was giving me the comfort that I needed, no matter how prepared I am for being kidnapped from my training.  
  
"Because angel, I knew your mother."  
  
To say i was shocked was nothing compared to what I was feeling. Alex and I gave up ever knowing our mother, "You do..... where is she? Is she okay?"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and I felt the sorrow coming off her body, "She's dead." I didn't know what to say, I felt tears come to my eyes for someone I never met but gave me so much. She wrapped her arms around me and I leaned into her body, leaning my head on her shoulder. "She was my best friend."  
  
I straightened up and looked her in the eye, "Aren't you from Antar?"  
  
"Yes, angel and so was she. She was on the ship going to Earth."  
  
"Does that mean...."  
  
"You and Alex are Antarian," she whispered.  
  
Silence filled the room and I soon found myself with my head back on her shoulder and her arms around my body, pulling me as close as she could. Suddenly the door opened and a boy's head stuck through he couldn't have been more than 7 years old, "Grace, Nicholas is looking for you."  
  
"Thank-you Matthew," she whispered. "Matthew this is Liz, Liz this is Matthew."  
  
"Hi," he whispered.  
  
"Hey," I said waving.  
  
"I have to go," she said. "I'll be back as soon as I can get away again."  
  
"Be careful," I said as she kissed my forehead and got up looking back one more time as she and Matthew left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I felt someone sit on the bed beside me and I quickly opened my eyes. Relaxing as I saw it was only Grace, "How are you feeling?" she asked her voiced filled with concern.  
  
"Tired and sore," I answered my throat protesting.  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"I was thinking of something when you left," I asked putting my arm under my head. Not even trying to sit up.  
  
"I think i know what it is. Is it about what Kivar told you about Max and Isabel's father?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, was it all true," I asked.  
  
"His name was Anthony and he was an amazing king yes I will admit he was tough when he needed to be but his people and armies loved him. I wasn't just a mistress I had known him since I was a child, your mother, another woman, Anthony and I grew up together. We were going to get married, three weeks before the wedding I found out I was pregnant and I told him the same night we decided their names. Two weeks before the wedding I came into the bedroom and he was dead..... Murdered..... Kivar and his group wanted my children under his command so he would be able to rule Antar. We lived in fear until the children were six then we decide to send them to Earth. Your mom went with them and the ship crashed, soon we got news that Kivar followed the children to earth."  
  
"How did he get you?" I asked, trying to say awake.  
  
"He only got Matthew and myself a week before you came, we were travelling to another planet when our ship was boarded, we woke up here."  
  
"Are we on Earth?" I asked.  
  
"Yes......I think."  
  
"Oh," I mumbled rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Go to sleep...... the drugs are very effective," she whispered. I closed my eyes and heard humming above me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I heard someone shift in the chair beside the bed and I slowly opened my eyes wincing at the light. I looked over at the chair surprised to see Matthew sitting there, "Hey."  
  
He looked over at me surprised, "Hi."  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"They took Grace and I was scared so I came here........ I wanted to feel safe," he said whimpering.  
  
"Aww.....come here," I said patting the bed. My heart swelled that he thought he was safe with me, slowly he sat down on the bed and I wrapped my arms around him. Together we laid on the bed, his back to my front I hugged him to be singing the song that I sang to Alex when he was scared.  
  
"My mom used to sing to me," he whispered, his voice still filled with tears.  
  
"What happened to her?" I asked.  
  
"She died..." he whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry..... so did mine."  
  
"I know... Grace told......." Before he could finish the door burst open and we shot up as the door banged on the wall.  
  
Nicholas stood in the doorway, I could see soldiers behind him. "Awwww look at this....... but it's time to say goodbye. Liz your times up," he said laughing. He snapped his fingers and the soldiers behind him walked over to the bed, Matthew tightened his arms around me and his body shook.  
  
"Shhh.. It's gonna be okay," I whispered in his ear. They grabbed my arms making me lose my hold on Matthew and pulling me off the bed, standing up they dragged me to the door. I could hear Matthew yelling my name behind me and I felt worry for the boy I had only known for a day yet have started to care about. I angled my head so I could look at him and noticed two soldiers making there way to him, "MATTHEW RUN!!" I yelled. He looked at me scared and looked at the other door leading to the connecting room, "GO!!"  
  
Looking back one more time he ran to the door, waving his hand over the knob releasing the lock. I couldn't see anymore since they had dragged me out the door, "Please be okay!" I whispered.  
  
They lead me down the hall into a huge room, I could see Nicholas standing in the middle and a wooden pole in front of him, going from the ceiling to the floor. They led me to the pole and made me stand in front of it forcing my hands behind my back and tying them together. One of the soldiers held my legs forcing me to stop kicking the legs of the one standing in front of me. Another tied my feet to the pole, after they were done and I had finished swearing at them, Nicholas waved his hand and they all left.  
  
"It's just you and me now....what shall we do?" he asked closing the distance between us. Raising his hand he slapped me in the face.  
  
"What are you going to do to Grace and Matthew?" I yelled.  
  
He looked at me curiously and asked, "Why are you so worried about people you hardly know?"  
  
Seeing no reason to lie, I answer "When you live my life, when you get people that care about you, you hold on to them."  
  
"Well enough with serious talk.... let the fun begin." he yelled to no one. Raising his hand again as punched me in the stomach, clearing my head like I had done many times in my child hood. I ignored everything and let my mind go blank soon I felt nothing not even the breaking ribs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LOOK AT ME!!" Nicholas yelled breaking me out of my blank mind. "It's been fun, but I have two other people to torture and kill today!" He whispered in my ear and leaning toward me kissing me on the lips, jerking away from him and yelling out in pain as I hit the side of my head on the wooden pole.  
  
'I remember the first time Max told me he loved me, I wondered if he could love someone like me completely the way I already started to love him. That was my first mistake. But, in the end our love faded and the hurt started to take it's place. My thoughts soon turned to if he was feeling anything, and you know what hurt the most was letting my emotions play out in front everyone because I know the real me would never do that.  
  
My second was trying again. We didn't even tell the others; they never knew, but I felt no emotions from his words. His words of love never reached my ears and in the end they were only words. His lust filled eyes turned black as he could no more see any reason to hold on.  
  
I knew the moment the Max I loved disappeared and the place he held in my heart went with him.  
  
He has the power of healing with his hands but the power to kill with his words. The songs on the radio haunted me, as did the couples we passed on our journey the ones you just had to sneak a glance at kissing or hugging on the sidewalk. I wondered when we were really happy, when it was just use no aliens, FBI, or skin.  
  
I couldn't count how many times I wanted to just get up and leave, tell one of those damn aliens what I really thought. But, none of those are the thoughts of what 'Liz Parker' would do.  
  
Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, Liz Parker, who was she really; I mean was it just a name my parents threw together.  
  
An then my third. My 'parents' I wondered what would my life be like if I never........  
  
NO!! There is no use playing the what if game it just hurts in the end. So,  
  
there are my mistakes written out for the world to see.  
  
And then there is one more mistake Ava, it wasn't the mistake of trusting her or the mistake of not believing her lies. It was the fact that I didn't realize why she was lieing and I didn't know when she was reaching out for help.  
  
I promised Alex so many things that I won't be able to give him anymore. I should have made him talk to Isabel. I should have..........'  
  
"Any last words!" Nichalos asked me.  
  
"Go to hell," I spat out tilting my head up and looking up at the sky.  
  
"You first," he cried lifting his hand and building up his energy.  
  
'I'm sorry baby brother. '  
  
'I'm sorry Ava. '  
  
I pulled on the robes that held my arms, the pieces of wood from the poll I am tied against slit into my wrist and arms. My ribs burned from the broken ones as I twisted to get free, the sweat on my face are making the cuts and bruises sting. My legs felt like giving up and I felt blood run down my ankles making the cuts sting even worse.  
  
'I'm sorry Maria. '  
  
"If I die today this moment would make it worth it," Nichalos snickered.  
  
They energy in his hand grew brighter.  
  
I'm sorry Max.  
  
It grew brighter.  
  
'I'm sorry Kyle.'  
  
The ball grew making it spread to both hands.  
  
'I'm sorry Isabel '  
  
The energy grew brighter and it was starting to hurt my eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry Michael'  
  
It grew even brighter and I had to turn my head from the sight.  
  
'I love you all '  
  
'Please forgive me. ' 


	15. Rescue and Explanations

Chapter 15- Rescue and Explanations  
  
The endless waiting of Nicholas blast to rip through my body was worse knowing I was waiting for my own death. Between the blood loss and pain, my eyes would hardly open my body almost giving up the battle itself, not waiting for Nicholas satisfaction of my death. The noises grew, that started a few moments ago but they never reached my ears so I couldn't figure out what it was. Probably the guards or Kivar interrupting Nicholas who was probably glad to wait and talk to them knowing the pain I was in would only increase. Suddenly I could feel someone's hands run up my body and I wigged away, "Shhhh....." someone whispered in my ear. Smiling and opening my eyes quickly already knowing who it was, "Alex," I barely whispered.  
  
"Miss me," he replied, untying my legs. Putting each arm beside me and doing the same to my arms. I clutched the poll as I felt my arms slip free of the rope, trying not to fall on my face. Alex bent down and put his arm under my legs lifting me into his arms. At the same time I let go of the wooden poll and with one hand clutched his shirt and put the other behind his neck.  
  
"You would believe how much," I whispered. My eyes dropped again and I fought to stay awake, the fight which I was losing quickly. "Gr- grace...... Matthew," I managed to whisper before I gave up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes a little, but snapped them shut when the harsh light hit them. I felt someone lift my left arm and winced as the cold water hit my bruised wrist. Opening my eyes slowly, I smiled as I saw Alex sitting beside me holding a cloth over my wrist, which was sitting on his lap. He smiled back at me and brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, "Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Hi," I whispered back, my throat pounding. "Where are we?" I asked as I looked around the small room we were in.  
  
"It's a ship," he said avoiding me eyes.  
  
"What!" I cried, sitting up but wincing when pain shot through the side of my body and flopping back down to the mattress. Clutching my eyes close and waited until the pain lessoned, "Alex what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know.... everything happened so fast," he whispered rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. "One moment I'm finding your bedroom empty and the next I'm carrying you onto a ship. It all happened so fast and they haven't told us anything yet."  
  
I could tell he was frustrated with all of this, slowly I moved over farther to the wall and he laid down beside me. "Us?" I asked, thinking back to what he said.  
  
"Me, you and Michael."  
  
"Michael's here?" I asked looking over at him.  
  
"Yup, they came and took him a little while ago," he answered. Silence filled the room and he shifted onto his side, resting his hand on my forehead, "Go to sleep," he whispered. Too tired to argue I moved closer to him and rested my head on his arm and closed my eyes falling into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around, Alex was fast asleep his head tucked in my shoulder and Michael was sitting on the chair. He was slowly opening his eyes and scanned the room, 'Always the protector.' I thought  
  
"Hey," I whispered.  
  
His head snapped towards me as I spoke, after a couple of moments he whispered back, "Hey...... How are you?"  
  
"Sore," I answered.  
  
"I would imagen so."  
  
"Michael...."  
  
"I don't know what's going on.," he interrupted shaking his head. "The only thing they told me is they will talk........."  
  
The door opened with a loud click, shaking Alex from his sleep. Slowly Alex rose from the bed and as he did a man walked in, "Welcome to our ship, I'm am sorry for your confusion and keeping you here for such a long time but precautions and other things took a moment of importance." He looked at me, lying on the bed behind Alex and looking to Michael he asked, "Why have you not healed her?"  
  
"Because I can't heal people," he answered looking over at us.  
  
The strange man looked at all us in confusion and said, "Why don't you all come with me, there are plenty that needs to be explained." Michael looked over at us again and stood up from the chair, Alex swung his legs over the side of the bed and held out hand to me. Slowly I got up, wincing when my side accidentally hit his hand, shaking his head he bent down and took me into his arms. Carrying me out of the door, Michael walked beside and I could feel his hand on my ankle. Together they walked down a long metal hallway and the man stopped in front of a door way. Waiting for a couple seconds the door opened with the same loud click and he walked in with Michael and then we followed.  
  
In the room a long grey circular table and black chairs, "Please sit," the man said. "I shall be right back," he replied walking to another door on the wall to the right of us and disappearing through it.  
  
"Creepy or what," Michael whispered and walked to the table, pulling out one of the chairs. Alex walked up beside him and put me down on the chair gently, Alex sat beside me and Michael walked around the room. A few moments of silence past quickly and Michael's pacing was causing my stomach to turn, "Michael please your gonna make me sick," I whimpered, ready for Michael to fight but instead he walked to the empty chair beside me and sat down whispering an apology. No more then a couple seconds later the door opened and the same man walked through what surprised me was that Grace followed him with some other person behind her.  
  
"Grace," I cried causing Alex and Michael to look at me in surprised.  
  
She smiled at me and walked up to the chair I was sitting on. Leaning down she wrapped her arms around me, pulling away too quickly she smiled again and walked to the front of the table and sat on the chair the one of the strangers pulled out for her. Each one of the strangers sat on the other side of her, "Who are you?" Michael demanded.  
  
"She's Max and Isabel's mother.........she was kidnapped with a little boy and helped me while I was there." I answered him, looking over at Michael it looked like he just swallowed a fly  
  
"This is Max and Isabel's Uncle," Grace said pointing to the dirty blonde man beside her. "And this is our second in command," she replied pointing to the man we met earlier.  
  
"What... what are we doing here?" Michael asks.  
  
Grace smiles at him and replied, "All in good time but there is some stuff we need to discuss first...... Like you Michael healing Liz."  
  
"Like I told that guy; I can't heal people. Max is the only one that can do that," he said annoyed.  
  
Grace shook her head, "No, Michael you can heal people you just don't know it. You all can heal Isabel, Ava, you and Max....."  
  
"You said Ava," Michael interrupted.  
  
Grace looked confused, "Yes, Ava."  
  
"Don't you mean Tess," Alex asked.  
  
She shook her head and rubbed her forehead, "One step at a time, since Michael doesn't have the healing ability known to him at the moment. Liz will you let me heal you?"  
  
"NO!" Michael and Alex yelled and jumping out of there seats. "Calm down, she's had plenty of time to kill me if she wanted to," I said, still confused as why Michael yelled as well.  
  
"I don't trust her," Michael cried.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Guys, we don't have to trust her but at the moment she is the only one that got the answers we need."  
  
"We don't need anything Liz," Alex said.  
  
"Were on a ship, and they are running it. I was tortured, drugged and beaten and I for one wanna know the answers," I said to them. Looking over at Grace, I replied, "Yes, Grace you can heal me." She nodded and got up from her seat and kneeled down beside me, placing her hand on my chest right over my heart and the other resting on the top of my head. Alex stood over her and I could feel Michael behind me, her hand glowed a soft purple colour and a warm feeling past through my body.  
  
Looking down at my wrist the bruised flesh was now back to my healthy skin colour, Grace snapped out of the connection and asked, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Much better," I answered twisting around in the chair, smiling when I felt no pain.  
  
Grace stood up and walked back to her chair and sat down. "Are you okay?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nothing freaky?" Michael added.  
  
"No guys; I'm fine," I answered rolling my eyes. Alex and Michael glanced at each other, "I'm fine......really."  
  
Slowly they sat back down in there seat, the three of us where silent; no one knew what to say. Grace must have noticed because she started to explain, "Liz you remember what I told you about your mother?" She paused for a second when I nodded and then continued, "Alex your and Liz's mother was my best friend."  
  
"Wow," Alex whispered  
  
"I told you that two weeks before the wedding I found out that Anthony was dead and I was already pregnant with Max and Isabel. What I didn't tell you is how your mother and you guys got to Earth, you see we started a program to send children to Earth. Not only to live with but also to learn about humans, first we needed to set up a the stasis chamber to hold the pods. Which is where your mother came in, she was one of the scientist that needed to go to Earth we aren't sure what really happened. Two years before she died she told me that they had already succeed in creating the status chamber and suddenly one of the chambers near the one they had set up them up in, exploded and they all went to investigate. Your mother didn't remember a lot after that, she remember a lot of soldiers and tests. She said it was all very fuzzy and nothing was very clear."  
  
"Manticore?" Alex whispered.  
  
"Yes, she told me that one of the younger scientist where tortured and confessed to them who that they were from another planet. He also helped Manticore soldiers modify the stasis chamber technology so that a body could be put in there and a child inside a woman would grow in maybe a couple months instead of nine. When she your mother was put in there for two months she was equal to nine months pregnant the chamber had a malfunction and she was taken out two weeks early. In the end one week before she would give birth to her first child she escaped and went straight back to the chamber where she did end up giving birth.  
  
"Wait! Won't Manticore know where the chamber was?"  
  
"No, when they were originally captured the chamber was in another structure but not all of the scientist where taken so the remainder moved it a little farther away. Anyways she said she put her child into the chamber which she fixed so that when the child would grow to the age of seven who be put in a stasis like sleep and would also stop growing...... Michael you where that child.......you are Liz and Alex's brother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More feed back! More reasons for me to write! 


	16. Unwanted Answers

Thanks to everyone that left feeback!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 16a_Unwanted Answers ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow," I whispered.  
  
"I have a brother...." Alex mumbled.  
  
"Wait, how come Michael doesn't have the same abilities as us," I asked.  
  
"Michael does but just not as much as you, since Michael was the first, they did very little DNA altering. He has some of the same abilities he just doesn't know it."  
  
"You said Michael could heal Liz. Isn't Max the only one that can heal?" Alex asked, the shock wearing off leaving tons of questions to be asked and that needed to be answered.  
  
"Michael can heal Liz's bacchius he is her sister and if you where injured he would be able to heal you as well. Max has the power to heal so he can heal anyone," Grace answered.  
  
I glanced over to Michael who was sitting beside me, with his head down. I reached over and took his hand in mine and squeezed it. Looking up at me, I smiled to him.  
  
"Michael?" Grace said, making Michael look towards her. "Would you like to take a break?"  
  
"No," Michael snapped. "Sorry," he whispered, "But, I really need to the hear the rest."  
  
"What's the deal with Ava?" Alex asked.  
  
Grace leaned forward, "What did you see that night?"  
  
Alex looked over at me and replied, "We came out of the bar and saw Ava killing a man."  
  
"Are you sure it was Ava?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!!" Alex cried.  
  
"No, Alex," I replied softly, putting my other hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" He asked, turning to look at me again."  
  
"We saw someone that looked like Ava, killing that man."  
  
"Tess," Michael whispered.  
  
"Ava was wearing my clothes, when we saw her killing him. Tess was the one that was killing that man not Ava."  
  
"OH SHIT!!" Michael yelled, scaring everyone including me.  
  
"What!" I yelled back.  
  
"The others don't know that they were alone with a killer," Michael explained.  
  
"Shit!" Alex cried.  
  
I watched Grace in front of me, "Did you know about Tess before?"  
  
"Yes, but you need to let em explain."  
  
"YOU LEFT YOUR KIDS WITH A MURDER WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN," Michael yelled. Grabbing his hand again, which he let go when he started to yell, and pushing him back into his seat.  
  
"Sorry....continue..."  
  
Grace smiled at me and started to explain, "Tess is working for Kivar, she was switched in the pods. The New York pods are all working for Kivar, Ava was suppose to be the one with you guys. Tess had a plan already in motion before she came to Roswell but what she wasn't expecting was Liz's bond with Max. Kivar told her that he was sending the New York team to help her. But after months they never showed up so she mind warped you guys to believe that Liz and Alex betrayed them."  
  
"How come we don't remember the dupes in the factory?" Alex asked.  
  
"What do you remember?" Grace asked.  
  
"Alex and I went to the factory and saw everyone there surrounded by skins. We jumped off the balcony and fought them. After we went to the Crashdown and told them the truth about us, " I explained. One of the man stood up and walked in the door, "But, I'm guessing that wasn't the way it happened."  
  
After a couple seconds he came back with three needles, " These will give you all the memories back. That Tess took away when she mind warped you."  
  
"Trust us....." Grace said.  
  
Looking over at Michael who shrugged his shoulders and then to Alex who nodded. "Okay." The man walked over to us and we all turned our chair to face him, when he was about to kneel in front of me.  
  
"I'm going first, "Michael said calmly. Nodding he walked the few steps to Michael's chair and rolled up his sleeve and began the process of giving him the needle. Once he was he turned to em and did the same and then to Alex. Once we were all finished he walked back over to his chair placing the empty needles on the table. "So, when are we suppose to remember."  
  
"Just relax, it will come."  
  
]Flash  
  
Alex and Liz landing on the other side of the fence, making there way towards the side door of the factory. ""Since when does factories have fences," Alex asked  
  
Flash  
  
Liz pointing to the door, "Walkway."  
  
Flash  
  
Liz and Alex seeing the others kneeing down on the other walkway.  
  
Flash  
  
"Sir, we have located some intruders."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Un_non."  
  
"Right side walkway."  
  
"Bring them to me."  
  
Flash  
  
Alex and Liz jumping of the balcony and fighting the skins  
  
Flash  
  
Meeting the dupes  
  
Flash "They where but on earth just like us. Their pods are in New York and they where suppose to be our duplicates in case we couldn't do the job. We asked you to find the skins hoping that they where with them but then Ava, Tess's dupe told us where they where. So, we went and the plan backfired."  
  
Flash  
  
Telling them the truth  
  
End Flashed  
  
Suddenly the memories stopped and a wave a nausea hit us. After a couple of moments it completely disappeared, "Tess was the one to convince us to go to Alex and get him to use the computer to find the warehouse," Michael said.  
  
"She knew we would take it to the next step."  
  
Grace nodded and continued, "She never expected Liz and Alex to tell the truth, a couple weeks later their real dupes came and that's when she mind warped you not to remember."  
  
"I say we kill her," I replied as Alex and Michael laughed.  
  
"If there.... our mother was re_captured that explains how Liz and Alex were born but what happened to her," Michael asked.  
  
"I told you that some of the scientist's were still alive, well they went in and brought her out. By, that time she already had Alex and they never knew anything about you three. When she woke up she was already back on Antar....... She loved you and worried about you a lot."  
  
"Where are we? What happens now?"  
  
"We are on a ship," Grace said.  
  
"Going where," I asked and Grace and the others looked at each other. "Where," I repeated.  
  
"Antar," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 16B_ More Questions Answered! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OMG," I whispered.  
  
"SHIT!!" Michael yelled.  
  
Alex said nothing but stare at her, finally i asked. "Why?"  
  
"We need your help..... we need you to stop Kivar," Grace answered and leaned on her elbows. "There are people dying, churches look likes war zone and houses are burning to the ground with babies and woman inside. My people are dying in front of me and I am not going to watch that happen anymore..... you can stop that and save millions."  
  
There wasn't a noise, no one spoke or whispered. "How.......... we don't even know how to use our powers?"  
  
"Once we get to Antar you three will be trained to use you powers and enhance your hand to hand combat," she answered.  
  
"What happened to the Max...or the Dupes, or Tess," Michael asked  
  
"Max and the others are living in peace on earth, Tess returned to Kivar's planet and the duplicates where killed by Kivar," she answered.  
  
"What does Max and the others think about us and Tess" I asked.  
  
"To them Tess is dead when the building you where held in exploded. Liz and Alex simply just disappeared and Michael left a note saying he was leaving for a little while because he couldn't handle everything that was going on."  
  
"What happens to them now?" Alex asked.  
  
"They will continue to live there life's...... they will go to school, go to concerts, have family diners and go to the movies...."  
  
"While we will be hundred_thousands_millions of miles away, training to kill a man who is torturing millions of people and trying to kill us." I whispered.  
  
"I can't force you to do this......... I would be stupid to think that I can force you...... it's up to you?"  
  
I looked over at Michael who had an amused smile on his face, he squeezed the hand I was holding. Looking over at Alex he shrugged his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, looking to Grace I shrugged and said, "When do we begin!"  
  
Smiling she answered, "We arrive on Antar tomorrow!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Feedback = Chapters 


End file.
